Last Chance
by TwistedSensations
Summary: He was the only guy to ever make me feel this way. The first guy to steal my heart. OC paired with various beyblade male characters! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

apter 1-Let's Do It!

He was the only guy to ever make me feel this way. The first guy to steal my heart. I gave him everything, body and soul. To have to give up what we had was hard but it was a must. Something we chose to do in order to better ourselves. Now we finally have a chance, a moment,to do what we wanted and not what we had to. It might be a stretch. What if this was our last chance for happiness? Only thing I wasn't sure of...did he agree or not?

It had been 6 years since kai and I had seen our former teammates and friends. After the amazing battles we endured all of the beybladers were finally able to relax. Enjoy the sport just for the love of it. Tyson had joined a BBA training school as a teacher for kids with Kenny. Max had began following in his mothers footsteps. Ray had gone off to train under his uncle Stanley, in the culinary arts. As for Kai and myself, we decided to travel the globe for some twin bonding.

New York City, American BBA facility lobby-8:00 PM

*I'm looking for Max Tate. He should know we are coming?* I stood over the desk, Kai by my side. We had been fighting with the BBA receptionist for over 25 minutes. At this point the brunette was pushing on my last nerve.

* I told you, he's in a meeting!* nonchalantly she answered. Her snooty approach was making my skin crawl. With a sigh I moved to the side. I needed to cool down, so Kai took over the battle.

* Listen...miss conwell...* he hesitated, rustling over the name on her tag.* Max is expecting us. We have a plane to catch in about an hour. If I miss it, I'm sure your job won't be much in existence. So if you would....ring Max to the front desk dammit*

Her lips pursed and she cursed under her breathe.

* I'll ring someone for you!* she slammed her hand down to her phone. She lifted the cordless phone and began to dial. After a few seconds a loud thud was heard from the other line of the phone.

* I need security at the main lobby, please*

* what the hell....*

* I told you to leave half an hour ago, you left me no choice... Sir* she scowled.

* That won't be necessary, Miss Conwell.* we all turned to the left to face the large lobby staircase. Max was running down, bursting with energy as usual.

* finally!* I yelled out as Max halted in front of my brother and I.

* hey meetings take forever. My fault, my fault. Thought it would be over hours ago.* Max let out a sigh and then smiled, * how have you guys been?*

* Its been pretty good. Well ....*

Kai cut me off.

*...why did you call us here?*

Max coughed and motioned for us to be escorted to a room near by. We entered the area and took seats around a large conference table. The room was filled with white boards, pi charts, and secretaries. Finally,after declining 7 different refreshment offers , Max began to get to the point.

* There hasn't been a tournament for over 5 years . Beyblade has been growing none stop no doubt but the BBA is also losing funding from the lack of sport and competition. I mean we play the game for the love of the game but what happens if the companies that supply the sport can't even come through. I mean nothing new has brought beyblading back to the top. At this rate, we could lose the sport all together. How can newer generations enjoy revolutionary blading if we can't bring it to the table for them?*

* That all makes sense, but what are you suggesting, Max?*

Kai quickly questioned. Giving me a quick glance. Lose beyblading? Funding? All this jumbled up in my head. It all made sense. It was simple business and entertainment logic. Yet I couldn't quite get to where Max was. He then continued.

* I'm suggesting a new competition. Take the older beyblading teams and join forces with the new generation kids. They could have a preliminary tournament. Teams who make it to the top 5, have a chance to blade with our generation's best!*

*wow* was all I could say. It sounded amazing. Getting all the teams back and seeing everyone. But...

* Max, say you get this competition started. What makes you think all the old teams would get back together or even consider blading for a competition?*

* I don't, but its worth a shot. I Mean a new championship, what true beyblader wouldn't jump at the chance. Its been years of course, but I think we've done enough relaxing. We can make sure nothing gets out of hand, with keeping the rivalry safe. *

* Yeah, if we kept it safe you might be on to something. You could be right about everyone considering,too.* I was getting excited now. Everyone back in the game, ready for battle like old times. It would be incredible!

*So, you guessed since we have been traveling, we could round up some of the old teams?* Kai concluded.

*yeah! I've been busy here. Planning and making up some business ideas. I already have the old PPB All Starz and F-Dynasty on board. All we need is a few more teams. If you guys can round them up. We can get this all started!*

* Kai, let's do it!* I jumped up from my seat. This was the idea of the century!

*What about your modeling and our trip around the world?* Kai always managed to find something to consider.

* This is bigger then all that, I can still model! The worlds not going anywhere anytime soon either.*

* Kai, we even have here our very own spokes model! We have this set!* Max grinned, then sent a wink my way. It was no secret, and it hadn't been for years. Max and I had a thing for a few months on and off. After dating ray for two years, then having to lose him. I dated Max for a while. It ended after I was reunited with Ray a few months later. Of course after the championship and battle with Tyson and Brooklyn, we all had to make some choices. I moved back to Russia with Kai and Tala, to clean up some messes my grandfather left behind. Ray chose to move to Paris with his uncle. We said our goodbyes and I haven't talked to him since. Max had been the only bladebreaker we kept in touch with. He visited just four months ago. We had a few sexual encounters but decided it was best to keep it all on a friendship level. For now anyway...

* Sareya, Kai, you guys in?*

Chap 1 - end

Sorry this was so short. I promise they will be longer in the future. This was just my first time uploading anything to the site and I wanted to make sure it was good enough for the start.

Enjoy and R&R =]


	2. Chapter 2

Charpter 2 -Round Up.

* Sareya, Kai, you guys in?*

I looked around the room and sat back down. Max had just layed down a huge opportunity for beyblading! A competition between veterans and the new generation beybladers.

* Let me tell you more. There will be 10 teams competing in the tournament after the preliminary rounds. The teams would contain three vets and three new comers. The tournament would consist of individual rounds as well as team battles. I haven't decided where I want the main competition held Japan or here in New York. I would have the preliminary rounds done in every country's capital. Either way it would be broad casted worldwide!*

Max took a breather.

* who is signing off on all this?* Kai just wanted answers.

*I am, Kai* Max answered proudly. Kai and I exchanged glances. We were both becoming more and more skeptical.

* listen, I got the word out to a few sports stations who are loving the idea. Some people are begging to cover it already. Mr. Dickerson has even considered co-signing the project and helping with funds. All we need is the bladers, arenas, and publicly.*

*Mr. D is in on this?* my excitement was returning full blast!

* He sure is! Say you will be in?*

* You said you had the All Starz and F-Dynasty ready to be in this right?* Kai stood up and walked close to Max. He hunched over the seat Max had been sitting on previously. Kai rubbed his fingers across his forehead and sighed.

* Yeah they are on board. With my recruiting team AKA the bladebreakers, I'm ready to start the ball rolling.*

Kai then stood upright and held out his hand to Max.

*If my sister is in, I guess I am,too*

I gasped and ran to my brother. Almost tipping him over, I hugged him tightly.

*we finally get to blade seriously again!*

*we have a lot of work to do. So don't get too excited for the battles. We need our teams first.*Max stated clearly.

............................

After a few more minutes of conversation, we all headed to Max's apartment only 6 blocks from the BBA building. He offered us a room there for the night. We would be leaving the next morning to find the majestics,team psykick,saint shields,and King&Queen. We would also be searching for the members of the old groups Barthez Battalion and BEGA league, of course under new names.

* You guys hungry?* Max waltz into the living room after bringing some of our luggage to the guest room.

* I'm going to head to bed.*

Kai tapped the top of my bed and began walking towards the steps.

* awh Kai! I got take out and everything.* * night* he ran to the top. After hearing the door slam. Max took a seat next to me on the couch.

* well is the nicer twin hungry?*

I looked at him and gave a slight smile.

* yeah I am. What did you get?*

* well some ramen, some sushi, and the best french fries in town!*

* sounds amazing! Haha let's eat.*

Max headed to the kitchen. After a few minutes he came back with the meal. He sat it down on the coffee table and handed me a Coke.

* so how has the traveling been going?* Max asked gulping down a Coke himself. He burped , then giggled. Same old Maxie.

* a lot of fun. After you left from Argentina we decided to head to Mexico for a few weeks. Then ended up in Korea.*

* nice! Wish I could of stayed with you guys a little longer, but working with my mom has me busy.*

* yeah I can only imagine.*

* well, those few months with you were incredible.*

* ...Max.* he had leaned over me and was inches from my face. He had a smirk painted on his face. After pushing a few strands of hair from my face, his hand wandered to the back of my head. My hair was long in the front and was cut shorter in the back. I always took the longer pieces and tied them low together in the back. While leaving the shorter ends to stay down. Max always was glad I never kept my hair up like Kai. No large spikes or massive amounts of hairspray. He began to play with my hair and he let the two strands down. After running his fingers through it for a while he leaned over and started to kiss my neck.

*Hey, I know we said friendship was our best option, but we never said we couldn't add a few benefits to the equation.*

*well that is true , but hmm why should I?* I kissed his lower lip. Then I started to nibble on his neck to his right ear. I could feel his breathe getting heavier. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me over to his lap. He began to slightly move his hips in a sexual motion. We then started kissing. His lips were soft, his breathe was warm, and his tongue had the taste of coke. I felt him getting excited, his hand then began to travel under my skirt. I started to blush when I felt him smile through our kissing. I was just as excited and well now he knew it, too.

* let's head to my room?* I couldn't speak, so I just nodded my head in agreement.

...............................

The next morning, I was laying in a king sized bed alone. Naked under beige and red sheets. I took some time to examine the rest of the room, that I hadn't cared to notice last night. Max's room was nothing how I would of pictured it. The large room had beige carpeting with ruby red painted walls. His windows were large from ceiling down with amazingly wide curtains. He didn't have a TV or single game system. No comics or magazines. Nothing the younger Max had enjoyed the first time we met. We all certainly did grow up. The whole idea made me a little sad. None of us were kids anymore, we had grown up even past the teenage years.

* Sareya, you up?*

I heard Kai's voice from the other side of the room door.

*yeah give me a moment* I lifted from the bed and began to fix it up. Noticing a new set of clothes folded on a chair in the corner of the room, I began to dress. A note was left under my garments.

Hey Sare!

Hope you slept well, sorry I couldn't be there. I had to head to Washington for a few meetings about our beyblading plans. This morning I made a few phone calls to the rest of the bladebreakers. Ray is already on his way to china to talk to the white tigers. Kenny and Tyson are trying to set up promotions in Japan with Mr.D. I called Hilary, too. She will be meeting with some companies for donations under BBA contract. As for you and Kai, there is a BBA jet ready at the airport for you both. Once you reach Europe I have a side job for you. I will call you for updates and what not. Goodluck!

Max

*this is really going to happen!* I danced to the door and ran down to meet up with Kai, who was finishing breakfast in the kitchen.

* sleep well?* I asked opening the fridge. I began to search when I heard Kai sigh.

* I know you did.*

* hey!*

* I'm kidding*

* yeah yeah did you talk to Max?*

*yeah this morning, everything is set.*

*sounds good! Wow, when are we meeting up with the old team?*

* Friday night, we have a full meeting with Mr. D *

* so in about a week, not bad. Where to first?*

*Romania*

..........................

9 hours in a jet, we had left NY at 8 in the morning. Romania was gorgeous as leaving the airport to go find members was exciting me. Our first destination was Joseph and Mariam's house. We had found out they were living alone in Bucharest. After an hour of driving we arrived in front of a small green ranch. Both Kai and I made our way to the front porch. I decided to ring the door bell. Just minutes later the door was opened by Joseph, himself.

* can I help you?* he said analyzing both of us. He finally snapped back snd his face lit up. * Kai and Sareya hiwatari! Sorry, come in Come in. What can I do you for?*

We followed joesph into his kitchen where Mariam and Dunga were enjoying a cup of what smelled like coffee.

* look who came to visit!*

Mariam stood up from her chair and gave us both a bright smile.

*we are here on business.* Kai had to get right to the point as usual. I hugged all three of them and join in with conversation. After enjoying small talk. I let Kai continue telling them all about Max's plan. We waited for the three to reply. Glad to know Dunga was there to save us a trip out too. Which Joseph had mentioned in our conversation. Mariam and Dunga were a couple engaged to be married in a month. This was the only reason They were iffy about our offer.

* I want to say yes, but in a moth we are getting ready for a marriage.*

* I understand, Mariam, we wouldn't want the competition interfering with anything.* I spoke slowly trying to figure out a way we could make this work.

* what if we held a free day for your wedding. We could fly you back here there days before the wedding,too* I felt like I was swindling them.

* that might work, depending on how much we have to take care of before hand.* Mariam looked concerned.

*well Ozuma is coming by in about 3 hours, let us discuss with him and we will give you a call*

Kai and I agreed that would be best so we didn't have to find Ozuma ourselves Saying our goodbyes we were on our way back to the airport.

* now where to?*

* Italy*

Chap2-end

Thanks to all the R&R


End file.
